Sokka's Heart
by PrinceYukiRules
Summary: This story is about Sokka, Yue, and Suki. Ever since, Yue gave her life force back to the Moon Spirit, Sokka feels as if a piece of him is missing. He can't help but feel lonely and depressed. He isn't sure if he'll be able to love again. Suki wonders why
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine, it in fact is copyrighted to Nickolodean and the characters/storyline was created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. **

_Note from the Author: This story is about Sokka, Yue, and Suki. Ever since, Yue gave her life force back to the Moon Spirit, Sokka feels as if a piece of him is missing. He can't help but feel lonely and depressed. He isn't sure if he'll be able to love again. Suki wonders why Sokka seems more overprotective than usual and more distant. She wonders why he won't open up. Yue watching Sokka from the moon, sees the hurt and pain that he's going through. She wants him to get on with his life, but know that's she always watching. How can she fix his pain?_

_P.S. I'm still chewing my nails over what Suki's fate is. (CAN'T WAIT TILL SEASON 4!!!!!)_

* * *

Sokka couldn't believe his eyes when Suki came up to him in the harbor where he and the rest of the Aang Gang were trying to get passage to Bae Sing Sae. He couldn't believe that it was her! She looked so pretty without her makeup, and he could barely recognize her. But it was definitly Suki. 

_"You look so different without your makeup, and the new outfit." said Katara, admiring Suki's uniform_

_"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them. And look at you, sleeveless guy. Been working out?" said Suki, looking Sokka up and down._

_"I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then, nothing major." said Sokka, flexing his muscles. _

_I wonder if Suki still likes me, she must because she's eyeing me rather approvingly...but Yue.._.remembered Sokka.

_"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" asked Aang, noticing the smile fading from Sokka's face and hoping to distract Suki._

_"Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever since." said Suki, as Momo jumped on the wall next to her. " Hi Momo, good to see you too." she said, while scratching behind Momo's ear. "So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?" She asked._

_Suki suddenly knew she had hit a sore spot, because the air around them immediatly became awkward and distant. She cringed, thinking Oh no! What have I done?_

_" Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." said Katara, sadly, looking at Aang who was looking away and seemed to be trying not to get upset._

_"I'm so sorry to hear that.Are you doing okay? " said Suki, looking at Aang with concern._

Sokka sighed, remembering the frigid scene and how much he had wanted to be alone with Suki, but also wasn't sure what to say because he always remembered Yue.

* * *

Later on, when the moon was out and the night air warm and the crickets chirping, Suki crept out of her bed roll._ I wonder where Sokka went, _she thought, noticing his bed roll was empty. Then, she remembered the fuss he had made and how overprotective he was being. _Not that I care_, she thought angrily, _He can be sucha jerk sometimes!_

Suddenly, she noticed a familiar shadow disappear behind a rock. _So that's where he is!_ she thought.

She crept up to the ledge and sat down on the rock next to Sokka.

"It's a beautiful moon." said Suki, softly, wondering how to fix their relationship from the argument in the afternoon.

"Yeah, it really is." said Sokka, indifferently.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but I can take care of myself." said Suki, moving closer.

"I know you can." said Sokka, nonchalantly.

"Then why are you acting so over protective?" said Suki, quietly.

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about. Something happened at the North Pole, and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again." said Sokka, looking away.

"I lost someone I cared about. He didn't die, he just went away. I only had a few days to get to know him, but he was smart, and brave, and funny." said Suki.

Sokka turned looking worried. "Who is this guy? Is he taller than me?" he said angrily.

"No, he's about your height." said Suki, coyly, laughing at him silently.

"Is he better looking?" said Sokka, indignantly.

"It _is_ you stupid!" said Suki, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

"Oh�" said Sokka, shyly, blushing.

_(They draw close to kiss, eyes closed, the bright moon hanging between them. Just before their lips meet, Sokka looks away with a pained expression.)_

"I can't. " said Sokka, turning away from the hurt expression on Suki's face.

"I'm...?... sorry. " said Suki, wondering and hurt.

" No, you shouldn't be." said Sokka, turning away, and leaving the rocky ledge.

Suki turned her face to the moon, as wondering why Sokka wasn't the same.

* * *

Yue seeing that Sokka still couldn't open his heart again, cried at the sight of Suki's silent tears dripping down her face.

_Sokka, you idiot._ She wept.

* * *

_Note from the Author: Whoa, sad scene right there! Sorry, that Yue's part isn't bigger, but it will be. I'm going to alter the storyline a little bit from the actual one in Season 3, but it's just including Suki in it all the way up to the Season Finale, which ius where I hope to end the story. Keep reading! R &R! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**As of January 29, 2007:**

_Hello readers,_

_I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing for a few weeks or possibly months. Commitments and other priorities have come up, that I need to take care of for a few weeks. Otherwise, I would have cotinued writing the stories that I love to write about my favorite authors/books/TV shows (ATLA!) I will try and continue writing, but no promises are made. I've also am experiencing a ban from on my home computer, so once I figure out how to manuver that ban (which won't be long! I assure you!) I cannot write from home and am forced to write at school, which I'm actually not sure I'm allowed to do. So bear with me, and I'll try to get back to writing in a month or two or perhaps a week, depending on how long these problems continue._

_Thanks and good luck reading!_

_PrinceYukiRules_


End file.
